goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric Ditches A Communion
Eric Ditches A Communion is the eighteenth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: Instead of going to a friend's party, Eric is forced to go to church. However, he finds a way to get out of this mess... NOTE: This episode is not canon! Script (We start with Eric and his parents in the living room. Eric is not happy with something, but wherefore?) ERIC: (disappointed but not angry) Why did you summon me here? KIMBERLY: Why Eric, don't you remember? It's Tuesday, and we're to attend a communion for the Feast of Saint Luke the Evangelist. ERIC: But don't we go to church like every Sunday? Besides I have to go to Jerry's pool party at his house - it has got an indoor pool and everything, so how come...? KIMBERLY: I asked Jerry's mother to cancel the invitation... ERIC: Mom I have to go to the party at about 11, so I can't be late. KIMBERLY: The service ends at 4 pm, but still you can't go to Jerry's party, whoever that boy is. Now get into your best outfit. (Eric does so.) DIESEL: There! Now let's go. (Everyone gets in the car and drives all the way to church. Inside the church, all the people stand up and listen to the sermons.) PASTOR: We are gathered here for the feast of Saint Luke the Evangelist. You see, Luke was known to be the best writer in Biblical times, and so has written, in great detail, everything about what happened. He did not however observe the life of Jesus Christ firsthand, but relied on eyewitness accounts of his life. Nonetheless his work about Christ and everything else was superb, earning him a place in history. Having given a brief description about Saint Luke, we shall now commence the reading of his Gospel. Turn your Bibles to the Gospel of Luke... ERIC: Mom and Dad, how much longer do I have to stand up for? KIMBERLY: Zip your lips, read and listen, or I'll blow! ERIC: OK! OK! (TIME CARD: 40 Some Odd Minutes Later...) (Church music plays in background with chorus) ERIC: (lying) Um, Mom, may I please, um, go to the bathroom? KIMBERLY: Since you were wise not to miss the important parts, yes Eric you may. ERIC: (happy) Thank you. (Eric, scheming, walks quietly out the door and away from the church.) ERIC: Ha ha no one will find out I ditched a communion, since it's about to end anyway. I'm going to Jerry's party. (he arrives at Jerry's house) I hope I'm not late! (INSIDE: Jerry's house. Eric is now in his bathing costume. His friends are there - including Brian (adamkleinschmidt2003), Kayla, Josh, Kim and best of all...) ERIC: (surprised) Jerry or should I say mrlegofan404, it's so great to see you. JERRY: (happy to see Eric) And you're just in time for the pool party. Ready? BRIAN (AKS2003): Yeah. KAYLA: Oh yes I am! ERIC: Come on! Let's party! (cut to the pool, where Eric, Jerry and their friends are dancing and swimming. Funky music plays.) ANDRE (the big guy): (stretching) Gotta swim swim swim! (TIME CARD: After the party...) (Eric is frantic/anxious and shocked because he Is gonna get into trouble.) ERIC: (running out of the place, now in his church outfit) Oh crap it's 3:30! I spent so much time at Jerry's house partying that I forgot what was happening! (he approaches church and hears the choir sing) Oh no no no the last hymn is being sung! (then he hears applause) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! (SFX: scare chord, Eric's parents come up to him, furious.) KIMBERLY: (angry) Eric you lied about going to the bathroom, and why did you sneak out of church just to go to some stupid birthday party? ERIC: (shocked) Well, um, you see... KIMBERLY: (angry, interrupting her son) I'll have none of your excuses young man! We will go back home in the car and you will be in deep trouble with me and your father too! (back at home, in the living room...) DIESEL: (furious) Eric we can't believe you missed church you're grounded you're so grounded you're just grounded oh wait you're not but wait you're still grounded! ERIC: (crying) I wanted to go to Jerry's pool party and have fun so I wouldn't have to go to church can you please give me another chance? KIMBERLY: (furious, loudly, does taunting pose) ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU HAVE DISOBEYED YOUR PARENTS FOR THE LAST TIME! AND THE PASTOR TOLD US THAT SINCE YOU DITCHED CHURCH YOU WILL BE BANNED FROM COMING TO CHURCH SO YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR LIFE! ERIC: (crying) But I said I was sorry! DIESEL: (furious, loudly, jumps up and down, while screen turns red and shakes violently) Go to bed now! (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 19, when Eric is beaten up for criticizing a certain book about vampires and werewolves that he found in the library!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes